Telling Melody
by BellaMarieSwanCullen97
Summary: What if instead of yelling at Melody about the Locket, Ariel decides that it is time to tell Melody the truth? How would this change the story? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid**

"Melody you know you're not allowed in the sea." I said holding the locket tight in my hands.

"But why? And why does that locket have my name on it?" She asked me. I sighed knowing that it was time for her to know the truth. I knew this day would come, I just didn't think it would come so soon.

"Melody, if you would just listen to me…" I started but was quickly interrupted by my daughter.

"You're hiding something from me." She said. She was right. What came out of my mouth next would likely change everything.

"You're right." I said. She started, like she hadn't been expecting me to admit and had been ready for a fight. "Come with me. I am going to tell you everything, but we need your father there as well." I said. She followed me, but just as I was about to open her door it opened by itself to reveal Eric.

"Eric. It's time." I said. He nodded once and as a family we went to sit on Melody's bed. I took Melody's hand placing the locket into it and opening it. She appeared instantly mesmerized. "This is Atlantica. My home." I said. Her head snapped up to look at me.

"Your home?" She asked. I nodded.

"I wasn't always human. I was born a mermaid and was one for the first sixteen years of my life." I told her. She looked shocked.

"You were a mermaid? But, then how are you here now?" she asked. I smiled and looked at Eric.

"When I was a mermaid I loved humans, wanted to be one almost my whole life, but my father hated humans and blamed them for killing my mother, he thought that all humans were alike. He called them barbarians. I knew that they couldn't all be barbarians and continuously disobeyed his orders to never go to the surface. One day I was in my grotto where I kept all the human treasures that I collected from sunken ships when a shadow passed over the opening in the top, curious I swam to the surface to see what it was. It was a ship. Your father's ship. I fell in love with him instantly. He was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. I watched him all night but soon a storm came and destroyed the ship, everyone but your father made it off. I frantically searched or him finally finding him as he fell off a drifting piece of wood. I swam quickly to him and carried him to the surface and a nearby beach, saving him." I paused for a moment to see how Melody was taking it. She seemed curious and I could see in her eyes that she believed me. That was good I was worried about that.

"She sang to me on the beach. Her voice woke me up, I opened my eyes to see a beautiful angel singing to me. I fell in love with her then and knew I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted to speak with her but she left before I could and now I understand why." Eric said.

"I couldn't let Grimsby see me as a mermaid. It wouldn't have been good. Anyways a few days later my father heard about my saving your father and in his anger destroyed my collection of human items. Devastated and desperate I went to the sea witch Ursula, not thinking about the consequences. In exchange for my voice she offered my three days as a human and if I could get your father to fall in love with me and kiss me I would remain human permanently. But if he didn't I would turn back into a mermaid and belong to her. I was so lovesick that I signed the contract. The change was immediate, I couldn't breathe under the water anymore and my friends helped me to the surface. I spent the next three days trying to get your father to fall in love with me and it was working until Vanessa came along." I was interrupted by Eric.

"Hey, in my defense she spelled me." He said. I shook my head laughing.

"I know. But I didn't at the time. They were to be married that afternoon and I was sitting on the docks after the wedding boat had departed waiting for Ursula to come and take me away, when my friend Scuttle…" her eyes widened when I said his name, I shook my head not surprised that she knew Scuttle. "he told us that your father was about to marry the sea witch in disguise. I knew I couldn't let that happen so with the help of my friend Flounder I got to the wedding ship as quickly as I could and climbed onboard just in time for the shell necklace containing my voice to break, returning my voice to me and breaking Eric's spell. He ran over to me as soon as he realized that I had been the one he was looking for all along and was just about to kiss me when the sun set. Ending my time as a human. Ursula dragged me under the sea only to be met by my father who was angry, he traded places with me giving the kingdom to Ursula so that I could be free. That was when your father came to try and rescue me." I said.

"I wasn't losing her again." Eric interjected.

"We fought against Ursula, eventually defeating her. Later that day I was sitting on a rock watching your father who was resting on the beach. I was sad because I knew my father would never let us be together when I felt a tingling sensation on my tail, I looked down to see my legs reappearing. I saw my father and grinned at him, knowing that he had decided to let me be happy. Your father and I were soon married and lived happily for a few years when you came along and made us even happier." I said.

"That's a great story mom, but I still don't understand why I can't go into the sea, especially now that I know you grew up there." Melody said.

"Patience. I'm getting there. We had a party to celebrate your birth, we took the ship out to the sea so that my father and sisters could come as well. It was a great day; your grandfather gave you this necklace and was overjoyed at your birth. Suddenly, the skies turned dark. Morgana, Ursula's crazy sister appeared out of nowhere. She took you from my arms and threatened to feed you to a shark if your grandfather didn't hand over his kingdom. Your grandfather would have done anything to keep you safe. I thought quickly and grabbed your father's sword from its sheath cutting the rope to the mast knocking her off and you out of your grasp. The shark went for you but your grandfather shrunk him and your father grabbed you before he could eat you. Morgana fled, vowing revenge. I couldn't let that happen so I decided we couldn't let you in the sea. I thought it was the only way to keep you safe." I told her. Melody took my hand.

"I understand mom. I have an idea, what if we set a trap for Morgana? If we get a hold of my grandfather we could pretend that I need her help and draw her out, then grandfather could capture her." She said. I nodded, this could work.

"But how will we get a hold of him?" I said.

"We could ask Sebastian." She said. Of course, she knew Sebastian too. She went to get Sebastian and we were soon ready to trap Morgana. Melody went and stood out on the rock, my father and his men were glamoured around her so Morgana couldn't see them.

"Morgana!" She called out. Almost instantly Morgana appeared.

"What is it my dear?" She said.

"Can you tell me about this locket? Why does it have my name on it?" Melody asked, effectively distracting her. As Morgana spun a tale about it having her name on it because it had her destiny in it, my father and his men could neutralize her magic and capture her. With Morgana gone, we were finally able to take down the wall that separated the land from the sea and be a family again both on the land and sea.


End file.
